


Manhunt Irl

by cherrypi5



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 10v2, Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Face Reveal, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Slow Burn, dream is a simp, manhunt but irl, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypi5/pseuds/cherrypi5
Summary: I suck at summarizing things. Just click on the story.
Kudos: 2





	1. No where to run

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first works so I apologize if it isn't as good

They didn't expect this. It was supposed to be just a normal party to take their minds off of things but look at them now, running through an old mansion getting chased by however many people that were there and they all want one thing, their head in a platter. Well, not really but you'll understand soon. 

"Turn the corner they're down there!"

"Oh come on now, I thought we lost 'em," Clay says as he unbuttons the jacket to his suit.

"well you should expect it, they are your best friends." The girl in front of him shouts while looking for the nearest exit. The balcony, perfect.

“Come on y/n this is the end of the line for you” George screams as he makes his way closer and closer to the balcony door.

“I can't believe I'm about to with 30,000 dollars!” Nick says in excitement not far behind George

The girl takes a look off the edge and looks at clay with a strange look in her eyes.

“Hey clay”

“Yes”

“About how tall is a 3 story building”

He hesitates for a second before answering

“About 30 to 40 feet usually, why?” Ignoring his question she continued,

“And just how fatal would a fall from that height into the water be?”

“Not very fatal… why,” He says as it finally clicks

She takes off her heels and climbs onto the edge of the balcony

“Y/N I know I said it's not very fatal but are you an idiot?!” Clay says as nick and George reach the balcony.  
“Do you trust me?” she says as a subtle breeze flows through the air 

“NOWHERE TO RUN NOW!” Nick says as he bursts through the door

He was stumped, would he really risk his life over a silly game

“HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM AND NO FUNNY BUSINESS,” George says as he takes the handcuffs out of his suit pocket “Just hand over the money and take off that mask, its over for you”

“DO YOU TRUST ME” she repeats and sticks her hand out

He smiles and grabs her hand, “you’ll have to catch us first” They say as they fall back off the balcony

“YOU’RE AN ABSOLUTE MAD MAN” Dream wheezes as he’s falling.

“WHAT WAS THAT” Nick and George both scream as they stand there in awe

They land in the pool with a splash and are quick to get out to run, as they're making their escape she tells clay to go as her dress gets caught on the fence, he refuses at first but stubbornly listens and goes to pull the car around. As she finally rips her dress off of the fence and is about to jump it she hears, 

“I never got that dance you promised me” 

Wilbur Soot.


	2. An Explanation

PLEASE READ: 

There are two people getting hunted by (Not a set amount of people, will be added as the story goes on) the ones being hunted are dream and the reader.

Both are faceless streamers and they decided that they would make their face reveal fun by doing an IRL manhunt with their friends so the person that “kills” them gets to reveal what they look like and wins 30,000 dollars 15 from y/n and 15 from dream

This is in fact an xreader story but I will mainly be focusing on the chase rather than speedrunning it and making them a couple within the first couple of chapters (That's why it's labeled a slow burn).

Rules for the hunt:  
Mostly anything goes but no harming them in any way (on purpose)

In order to win one of them has to be handcuffed to the hunter and then they have to post a picture with the tag ‘The hunt is over’ 

The hunt will last a week and if they haven’t been caught by then there is a two-week downtime and then it starts again. 

This isn't an actual manhunt so they are all friends IRL so that's why they have the two-week downtime thingy. 

People participating in the hunt:  
-Dream  
-Y/N  
-Sapnap  
-George  
-Tommy&tubbo(Team)  
-Wilbur with some assistance from Niki  
-BadBoyHalo  
-Antfrost  
-Some people helping the reader and dream are techno, ranboo, and sam (awesamdude)

There will be more people hunting and helping but those are the people that will have more of a main part in the story.   
Please leave any questions below If i missed anything you're confused about!


End file.
